


"Are You Gonna Cry?" - Yes, and why does it burn so much?

by Citron0



Series: TLNM One-shots [2]
Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: SIKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron0/pseuds/Citron0
Summary: Lloyd cries over the deaths of his friends.





	"Are You Gonna Cry?" - Yes, and why does it burn so much?

'They were all dead', I thought as I blankly stared at the titles of the Mayor's roof. It was hard to fight the tears building in my eyes.

I held my face in my hands, 'It's all my fault.'

I lamented, 'I just had to use the Ultimate Weapon™. I should've listened to Uncle Wu; my actions got everyone killed.'

Dad walked over to me smugly, "Are you gonna cry?" 

I didn't look at him, "I'm _not_ gonna cry."

"I bet he's gonna cry." Someone else said.

Dad stepped closer, he spoke condescendingly as he gazed at my features, "Are you gonna cry?" I was silent when he gasped as green flames slid down my cheeks; it didn't burn, oddly enough.

"Leave me alone, **Garmadon**. Now's really **not** the time to rubbing in the salt." I slid my wrist against the tears but it caused my glove to burn. I yelped as I yanked it off my hand and stepped on it. Garmadon watched enraptured by the viridiscence of the flame's hue. "Peridotite." He noted in case that would ever be important someday.

"La-loyd?" In another time, my name would've made time appear to stand still, but not now.

" _Fire?_ " I threw off my shawl and looked at Garmadon, "Yeah, it's me, your **son**."

I patted the fire off of my gloves, "And it's 'Lloyd', **Dad**!"

"No, L-L-O-Y-D, I should know; I named you."

I screamed some tears formed on the rims of my eyes, "You _ruined_ my **life**!"

"How could I _ruin_ your life? I wasn't even there!"

I had no words, for I had seen everything.

" _I wish you weren't my father._ " More tears welled in my eyes but didn't fall. 

I was about to pounce of the roof when he grabbed my arm, "And where do you think you're going, La-loyd?"

I shook him off. I kicked the Ultimate Weapon out of his hands sending it careening down the building, " _Anywhere but here_." I jumped and glided away with the aid of a large flag.

* * *

Chartreuse embers glistened on my face as I surveyed the wreckage of the other ninja's mechs. I ran and kept running until I found the wreckage of the Destiny's Bounty. I saw Uncle Wu's hat drifting the ocean waters.

"No, no, no." I picked it up and held it close to my chest. I took off my gloves so I could feel it better.

I sobbed openly full of guilt, "Uncle, I'm so sorry!" I placed the bamboo hat gently on the ground and wiped some tears out of my eyes. There was a green ambience to the night. I saw my reflection in the water, I scrambled backwards closer to the pile or rubble behind me.

"Am, am I crying fire?" Was that how my glove caught on fire?

"Yes, Nephew." Uncle Wu stated nonchalantly as though he was discussing the weather.

"It's a healthy display of emotion—!"

I hugged him as tightly as I could, "I thought you were dead!" I let myself sob into his chest. He stood as still as a statue, but hugged back slowly.

He dusted the fire off of his gi (it left no burn marks), "I am a ninja master, I won't die unless it's too teach you a lesson." He leaned over to grab his dǒulì with his wooden staff.

"Oh."

"Did you get it all out of your system?" I nodded.

"Good, because the other ninja are alive, Nephew. They had to take cover after you foolishly awakened Meowthra, the six-fingered cat with a sand paper tongue."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said sheepishly.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to— well, it kind of is— but you should be apologizing to your teammates too."

"Oh, yeah, definitely." I shook my head vigorously.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally #2 in a series of One-shots (and is still technically #2 now)  
> I had to stop it here or it would've turned into an entire story I DON'T have the time to write right now.


End file.
